History of Vegeta
by SaiyanWarrior-Vegeta
Summary: In this epic tale, Vegeta's dark and foreboding past finally comes to light.  After reading this, you will never view the Saiyan Prince the same way again.  Rated for violence and subject matter.  Please read and review.
1. Quiet Hours

_**Introduction**_

_**Quiet Hours**_

I gaze out at the gray skies before me, sitting upon a windowsill as I contemplate what was, what is, and what was to be next. Rain pelted the window like a reflection into me. My life has now been quiet for some time, finding a peace I had not thought possible. Some call me arrogant; others think I am too proud. They did not understand, and I was not one to talk openly about my past, especially my past. It was something to be left in the buried the dark depths of my mind.

Shifting my weight, I grew more comfortable upon the narrow ledge. If I had my tail, it would have flicked at the tip, allowing me to have some sense of outward manner of showing how I felt. At times like this, I still longed for my brown furred appendage. If I were on my native world, I would be considered a laughing stock, someone to be mocked and teased.

Kakarrot, Gohan, Piccolo, and others that knew me knew not to speak of what had been. I did not open up to them. Why am I opening up now? Maybe it is my age, or the fact that I have grown wiser in my experiences. Either way, the gray skies above only serve to remind me of my darker past, a story I have not shared with anyone. Even my wife, Bulma had not known of my brutal history.

At some point in everyone's life, there comes a time when that person is tested, challenged, and put through a fire that they feel is more traumatic than anyone else's. The truth is, no matter how bad you have had it, there is always another that has had it worse. Was my life the worst? Perhaps it is in the eyes of some. To others, it may not be. This is what I will put before you.

I lay before you a decision to determine if my life was or was not the worst. The important fact that must be taken to heart however must be that you must never stop fighting. You have to get mad, brush it off, and then stand right back up. It is the only way to find what you are made of.

Kakarrot is easy to get along with, easy to be a friend to. He has never had to bear the wrenching pain of losing a mother or the searing rage of being held a slave. Kakarrot has never had to scratch and scramble for everything he has, nor bear the agonizing torment of losing a planet and being old enough to remember the world as it had been. To put it short, he had everything handed to him. He was given everything he needed and more, not once having to face such atrocities as I had to while growing up.

It is possible that you will not understand me and therefore judge me by my harsh mannerisms, and my gruff tone. True, I am proud, very proud, but after what I had endured, it is well earned. My words are quick to cut and silent when I deem words unnecessary. There are other situations where words are simply pointless.

So here it is. This is the moment where my story is told. It was a task I was pointedly trying to avoid, but now find inevitably necessary. Now my readers, I leave it to you. I leave it in your hands to determine if I was the proud arrogant warrior that was too hot headed to listen to others. I give you the moment to see inside and see if I was the forgotten warrior, a Saiyan Prince, justified in my anger and rage. Or was I the hero that no one wanted to know because I was just too much like you, flawed, and imperfect. I am the Prince of Saiyans and this is my story.


	2. Birth of the Prince

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Birth of the Prince**_

It was a day of quiet and fervent anticipation. The first of the two suns started to rise into the crimson skies that would light the heavens in a fiery red and orange. Outside the massive castle was the expanse of advanced technology that provided the castle and surrounding facilities with energy needed for support. The rounded facades of the buildings would buffet the winds that occasionally howled savagely through the cities.

When the second sun rose above the horizon, the brilliant crimson and orange would again light the skies in a brilliant fiery rage. The view was as breath taking as it was stunning. Sparsely scattered about were the low hardy brush and deciduous trees. With the seasons, these trees would change their color, their leaves falling to the ground as it would on Earth, but the red cast light of the sun made these leaves a dark green if not touched with a little bit of purple hue.

In the distance were the high cliffs of mountains, sprinkled with snow and trickling water that was fresh and clear in its pristine beauty. Forests rolled for thousands of miles, hunted only for the need of food. The Saiyans had long ago learned how to harness their ki energy, allowing them to fly about, making the use of cars and flying transports redundant for everyday use, keeping their skies clear and untainted with excessive smog. Planet Vegeta truly was a stunningly beautiful planet, rich in resources. From space, it looked like a blood ruby, shining as a beacon for the Saiyans who were proud to call it home.

Most Saiyans lived in plush living conditions and occasionally would travel to the wilderness for camping and honing in stealth tactics like ambushing and surprise attacks. There was an understanding passed down from generation to generation the importance of preserving their home resources. Their warrior blood was infused with the desire to fight, to show supremacy upon the battlefield.

Friendly spars would happen on occasion, and sometimes a grudge fight had to be settled. The code of honor was to be strictly followed, in fact, that code was the only set of laws that governed the Saiyan people. Still they maintained a rather peaceful living with each other and sometimes even with other races that served as their physicians and technicians amongst other occupations.

These people, these Saiyan warriors, had tamed a world with ten times Earth's own gravity, and storms that would rage fiercely enough to rip down standard earthen construction. This was their home and they took it to heart with such deep devotion and conviction that would make the most devout follower of a religion jealous.

Inside the Castle was another story. Manners were strictly maintained, as was military bearing. Each guard that stood at attention was in uniform and crisp in appearance. Every function ran smoothly from the entrance to the exchanging of guards, to the night routines. If a Saiyan needed to catch up on a debt owed to another, they were paid by the Castle for their services in more of the lower stations like that of a cleaning position or the washroom. However, they were not kept there. If they proved worthy, they would be moved to higher stations within. Every soldier, every Saiyan worked through the ranks in fair acknowledgement.

Today was different. The King had called for a physician. There was never a time that the head of the Royal Family ever summoned a person without purpose and intent. With the head of the Empire having been out of sight for the past couple weeks rumors began to spread like wildfire. Recent stories ranged from illness to the arrival of the new prince.

Tensions ran high as the King paced in anxious fervor. The higher personal servers were summoned to be on hand at all times now, switching shifts as needed. No servant of the castle was held against their will, each one dedicated and wanting of their position. It was nearly coveted as one of the best. King Vegeta was truly a ruler that was not tyrannical to his people.

Screaming could be heard coming from within the bedchambers as the King stopped and looked to the closed door. His wife was in the throes of pained moments that came and went in waves. The Warrior King would look at the door wondering if they were not somehow torturing her. His tail flicked from side to side. He had long since removed his cape and draped it on the back of a chair.

This would go on for hours. Each cry of pain would make the King grimace, even though he knew the doctors were doing what they could to ease the anguish. After the crying died down, a physician emerged from the room and motioned the King in. Walking in slowly, he smiled at his wife and then sat beside her, holding her hand with such deep devotion to her. Moments later, one of the doctors turned around and smiled. "Congratulations Sire. You are the father of a strong and healthy boy. Do you have a name in mind my Lord?"

King Vegeta nodded, as pride seemed to dance in his ebon gaze. "He will be named after his home world and after his father. Let him be known as Vegeta, the heir to the Saiyan throne."

The doctors wrote it down in their computed records and immediately after allowing his mother to hold him would they take the newly born child to be tested for strength and leadership. During this time, the physician would pull King Vegeta aside. Following the tall Saiyan would turn his gaze slowly to the side. Planthor would bow in respect ever so slightly before he spoke. "Your Highness, it was a hard birth. Should she have another child, it could very well kill her. Such a loss of our Queen would be tragic for you and your new son. We would caution highly against trying for another."

This news was not expected. Both he and his wife had planned to have at least two children. Between Frieza and the doctor's he was beginning to have second thoughts. Two kids would ensure that the royal bloodline would survive. The problem was that Frieza was taking more and more interest in his Empire's issues. Already the tyrant had made it clear that a set number of Saiyans would work for him or suffer the loss of a planet. King Vegeta could only pray for a legend to be born.

With the hard birth, King Vegeta walked into the room and shot a gaze to the doctors. "I want to be alone with my wife. " It was all he needed to say as the doctors and servants scurried from the room in rushed motion. Turning to his wife, he would turn, moving to his wife's side.

Her hair was tousled and damp with sweat as he ran his hand through her hair. "Thank you for being at my side for this. He is going to be strong and handsome like his father, and Vegeta is the perfect name for such a strong son in our family. We already know he will be called by his title than his name anyway. What was talked about out there with the doctors?"

The King only took her hand in a gesture of comfort. Outside these walls, he was known to be firm and fair, strong, with a commanding presence. With his wife though, the proud new father respected his wife with the utmost respect and honor. "They said it was a hard birth and that we should reconsider having another child. He said the next one could kill you."

Letting out a worried sigh, she looked up at him. "You're having second thoughts. Do not second-guess yourself my husband. You could not have known it was going to be this hard. What matters is that I survived this and his strength and leadership is going to be read. Let us hope for brighter days and much laughter in these halls. Honor our child Vegeta; he'll need you to be a strong leader and an even stronger example."

King Vegeta squeezed her hand and gave a brave smile. "Alright, I'll get the information on our son and see how he's doing. You rest and relax, and that's an order." He stroked the black locks of her hair back from her face that had dropped back over her forehead. After giving her a tender and loving kiss, he would grab his cape and pinned it to the broad shoulders of the armor. The moment he stepped from the room, he motioned the guards. "No one is to pester her. Any business is to go through me until she is back on her feet. Am I clear on this order?"

"Yes my King." Zorn said in his quiet tenor voice. Bringing his right hand up to his heart, he gave a light bow as the King turned, being reassured his desire would be followed. King Vegeta trusted few more than he did Zorn. The guard was a solid fighter, standing only five feet nine inches tall. His light blue cape draped down to about knee length. He would take his position right outside the door and watched as the King disappeared down the corridor.

Once Vegeta reached the medical wing, he would enter without hesitation as his infant son lay on a small padded, oval bed. Planthor and Milaka looked up and smiled. "Sire, we have good news to give. Your son has a strong power level of about five thousand. He is the strongest we have seen in a long time. In addition, his leadership skills will be a force to be reckoned with. We predict that he will be a naturally born Master Tactician, a welcome sight given the circumstances with Lord Frieza."

The Ruler would nod appreciatively. "Keep his strength and potentials under the radar. Should Frieza find out, who knows what that tyrant would do. As far as everyone else is concerned, they do not need to know unless necessary. All they have to know is that my son has been born and is healthy. I know rumors are spreading quickly about the absence of me and my wife."

Milaka nodded in confirmation. "Yes my liege. If you wish, you may take your son back to your quarters, I'm sure you would like to spend time with him and your wife." The physician would state with the utmost respect for his beloved leader. While others of his race had been wiped out, he had found refuge with the Saiyans and the doctor was only happy to serve a King that allowed him to advance in his field of passion and his personal life as well.

Lifting his son, the King found him wrapped in a red cloth, the hair that hung over his forehead, much like his mother's. As ebony eyes looked up at his father, King Vegeta felt the pride swell within him. In that moment, King Vegeta welcomed the new Prince into the world of the Saiyans. The Warrior King could not have accomplished more than he did in this small bundle he held in his arms. "You are going to be a great warrior someday. Yes my son, as great as the planet that you will call home. My son, Vegeta, you will become a fierce warrior, respected and honored by many. Your name will expand across the galaxies and come to be known with fear and awe."

Holding his son close to him, he would exit the medical wing and spent time again with his wife. Together they would start the quiet beginnings of a family. When the news was broken, parties and celebrations broke out. After making the rounds in public, the King and Queen would retreat with the young prince into the shelter and usual quiet organized chaos that was their home. It was good to be home, and the new parents immediately took to the role of parenting.


	3. My First Years

_**Chapter 2**_

_**My First Years**_

That was how it started in my life. I had two very loving parents, strict in their lessons, but with unconditional love from both. I had my first year learning how to talk, how to keep my balance as I learned the wonders of what being a Saiyan. My tail flicked down behind me as I followed my father closely. For every step he took, I had to take two, nearly running to keep up with his long strides. Every day was a new adventure to a young child with carefree abandon.

On occasion, he would look down at me and smile. His mustache seemed to curl with his smile. He stood like a giant in my eyes, tall, strong, and proud. My father was a man of great honor, respected by those he led. Oh, I was a spirit that would not be tamed. I admired my father's ability to lead with seeming ease. I knew when I grew up, I wanted to be like him.

My mother on the other hand was watchful of me and my manners. I had to be mindful of her and the rules of the castle. At times I felt as if a prisoner, but those moments passed with quick abandonment. One day I peered in on my mother and found her giving direction to some servants within the room on how it was to be decorated and the food set in proper place. She was a woman that also commanded respect and admiration. Her strength though not as great as my father's was adequate enough to make sure I stayed firmly in line.

"Vegeta, why are you not studying?" She called to me as I peered around the corner. I could think of only one word, busted. I had my book in my hand so I had to come up with something and quickly. I fumbled through the literature and then found the page I was supposed to have been reading.

"It's boring mother. When can I learn something more practical like fighting?" My young voice called out in its accented tone. It was honest. I hated the lessons of math and history. It seemed so out of place. I glimpsed other Saiyans as they sparred with such ferocity and control; it seemed a whirlwind of motion.

She only smiled and neared me as she rubbed my spiked hair. "Each lesson is very important. Someday, you will be the ruler of all Saiyans my son, but even future Kings must learn their lessons before they can run an Empire. Now go back to the library and start working on your history. Many tales of great fighters are in there and maybe someday, you can surpass even them. As for your fighting lessons, you're only two. Your lessons begin next year."

I knew better than to make my mother angry. She was as quick as she was strong, and even though I was still very young, she had no trouble keeping up with me. My mother was teaching me to respect her and other women. Certainly she had to know how frustrating this was for me. At the age of two I was already in a math class that was equivalent to calculus. "Yes mother." I responded in my childish manner like a kid that was just caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

I made my way down the corridors toward the library where I would take up my math book again, laying aside my history for the time being. Picking up my tablet, I began working out the complex equations once more. My small hand was soon threaded into my black hair.

Time passed so quickly that I didn't hear my parents enter. They stood looking at me for a time when my father came and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go eat son. You've studied enough for one day. After dinner, make sure your room is straightened and in order, then we'll see about having a couple other kids over to spend the night."

"Remember to mind your manners too. No one likes an arrogant child, and it's unbecoming of the Prince of Saiyans. I know you are only two my son, but you have to remember to be nice." My mother's advice followed my father's own. It was a lot to take in, but I knew deep down it was for the best. I knew the weight of my actions would impact already the future of the Empire. I was taking their advice to heart. I loved them both so deeply.

I went to the dining hall and moved to the right side of the table near the head near my father as my mother took the other end. There the two would sit and talk about the issues of the Empire. I was in the midst of eating when a guard came in and whispered in my father's ear. He nodded, whispered back, and then smiled to me as he continued to eat. This piqued my curiosity. What was whispered, I wondered.

After dinner, I asked to be excused from the table, but as usual, my mother stopped me short of just leaving. She looked at my father and then both looked at me. "What?" I asked, the curiosity now driving me nearly crazy. I sat at my seat, wondering what was going on when another Saiyan came into the room. He was big, tall warrior, a bit of red hair topped is head.

"Vegeta, meet your new bodyguard, Nappa. Since your mother and I cannot possibly keep up with you all day long, we have assigned him to watch over you. He is the the Commander of the Saiyan Army, and listens only to us, the Royal Family. He will also teach you how to spar and the basics of fighting." My father stated as if announcing something rather impressive.

Personally, I wanted to lose the big burly soldier. I liked my independence. "Who is coming over for the night?" I asked, desperately hoping to change the subject of what was discussed. Nappa, though powerful, was lacking a bit on the intelligence. Here I was at three years old and I could already find various ways of escaping his sight. Perhaps if I got him in trouble enough, they would suggest another person.

"Mind your manners my son. Greet your new guard and show him some respect. You may not appreciate him now, but you may later on. He is a fierce warrior and his credentials are far above those of any other soldier." My father called me down. I hated having to always mind my manners. I wanted to get up and play, to be a kid. Sometimes being of Royalty was a huge downfall. How I behaved also played on how my parents were viewed.

I sat back in my chair, looking at the Saiyan before me, disdain in my eyes. "Hello Nappa." I said in a taste of disgust. I wanted to be around higher intelligence. This man had nothing on me. Then again, the doctors were saying that I was turning into a Master Tactician, a natural tactical genius. Maybe that was why he seemed so dim witted to me. All I knew was that I was anxious. After having my nose in a book all day, I wanted to play.

After cordially greeting my new guard, we left the dining hall and moved to the front foyer where we stood by the door and waited for the arrival of the guests. After my friend arrived, we made it a point to really have fun. We scuffled and sparred, mimicking the older warriors that we had seen. Our techniques were not as developed, but it was fun to try to pull off some of the moves.

The night would pass all too quickly, finding me and my friend in the room, talking into the late hours. We spoke of our dreams, our hopes. We pretended to be in far off lands fighting terrible foes. Nothing could stop us in our imaginary conquests. He and I were the perfect team, so like-minded, and yet so different in our approach. Granted, he had no real knowledge of how royalty should be, but then I would give him a few lessons and he would usually catch on quickly.

My childhood was a life that most would die for. Nothing that I needed went unattended. By four years old, I gained my armor and my red cape. I was looking up to my father more and more. Then he broke the news to me again, my mother was pregnant. I was going to be a brother.

Finally I would have someone to pick on or keep me company when I got bored. I was excited for my parents. I did not know the risks they were taking, nor the consequences it could have. All I knew was that I was not going to be lonely anymore. I was proud to know that I was going to be the big brother that anyone would want. My father and mother had already secured that I would get the throne with their passing, my brother would get the family heirlooms save for some of the things denoting the rank of King.

The castle was a flurry of excitement and anticipation again. People ran here and there, things were brought in, and others were taken out. Nappa, my silent guard, was fully enthralled in the events taking place. By now I was becoming even more powerful. My level of strength was now more than my own father's and though most families would take that as a threat, my dad seen only pride.

The fourth year would pass quickly as I helped my parents prepare for the arrival of my sibling. They let me in on every detail, from the color of paint, to the blankets that would adorn the bed. Then the day came and my father and mother said to me that it was time. Hidden from my gaze was a worried glance, but my mother crouched down and roughed up my black hair again. "Soon my young prince, you will be a brother."

I could not wait until it happened. I was kept busy with Nappa and my friends. Meanwhile my mother was struggling for her life. The doctors indicated that it was another hard birth and that was not a good thing. They would try to stabilize my mother, but they brought the King in. He thought it odd, but they told him that she may not make it through this birth.

When he went in, she clinched his hand tightly as her ragged breath rasped and heaved from the labor. The child still had not crowned. Her eyes squeezed shut in a last effort to give birth with my father right beside her. The physicians raced, trying to make her comfortable but she looked to my father. "It's time my Vegeta. You must be strong. I love you." A smile crept to her lips and she closed her eyes, expelling one last breath.

Frantically the King started to try to wake her, but the doctors rushed to save the unborn child. This child looked so much like her, another son. King Vegeta however, did not relish this moment with the same happiness that he had with my birth. "I love you too my wife. I will be strong, for you, I vow it." An hour passed by with each heart wrenching moment creeping agonizingly passed. They could not revive her and he was crushed. He barely heard the doctors talk to him.

"Sire, what is the child to be named?" The medical examiner asked quietly, gently breaking into a torrent of thoughts that raced through his mind.

"His name is to be Tarble." The King choked out as if fighting back tears. Their marriage had been long and full of life and adventure. Now he had two sons and he was an only parent. He listlessly moved out of the room and toward his bed chambers where he would take the solace of silence.

I did not understand what had happened. An air of grief and somberness filled the castle. My fifth birthday had just passed not even two earth months before this event happened. Now everyone moved with such heaviness and drawn expressions that the grief could be cut with a knife. "What's going on? What happened? Where's my mother?" I asked to several people, but they would not answer me. They just gave me a look of pained expressions and scurried by.

"Vegeta, come with me." My father's normally strong and deep voice was now choked. Had he been crying? What was going on? I followed him up to a more private chamber and there he would sit down on a rather plush seat and pulled me to his lap. I could tell he fought for words. He was struggling to tell me. I looked at him with a gaze of cautioned concern. I had never seen my father in this manner. Never had he spoke to me in such a tone as this. Then I felt the gut twisting indication that something terrible had happened. I prayed for it to be otherwise.

"My son, what I must tell you is not easy. After we speak of this, we must never speak of it again." He took a deep and rigid breath, as if trying to gather the strength to tell me. "They had to operate on your mother to help your little brother to come into this world. However with his birth, came a grievous tragedy. She fell asleep and is not going to wake up anymore."

I felt my chest tighten. I looked up to my father with questioning eyes. My mother was not to wake up again? I did not want to know this awful truth. My mother was not going to be waking up anymore? I knew by the pit in my stomach that my father's words were true. They spoke of a cold, harsh, bitter reality that had come to pass and there was nothing anyone could do to fix it. I shook my head. I knew what those words meant. My mother was dead.

For days there was hardly a word spoken between my father and me. Tarble was ranked as a lower classed soldier and for protection and perhaps tactics, my father told me he couldn't fight and so had to be sent away to another galaxy, far removed from our enemies. His leaving also upset me. I was quiet. Two losses weighed heavy upon my five year old shoulders and weighed down my heart with somber silence.


	4. Demands of Frieza

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Demands of Frieza**_

There was a lot of sadness in my home for the next few days, but the moment news came that Frieza was coming, we scrambled about. I had heard of him, but never had I seen him. My father always said that it was to protect me. I missed my mother. The King and I had talked at some length what was to be expected now in the absence of my mother and younger brother. It was our custom to not speak of the dead out of respect so that they could rest in peace.

I did not feel like playing so much now that all my excitement was crushed, but it was the way of the warrior. We had the hardships that any race had, the painful and often tragic lessons of how to keep going even after a loved one had died. Their sudden and ill-prepared departures made it hard to get close to any other Saiyan than my father. He knew what I was going through; he too felt it in stark reminder.

Nappa would break into my thoughts and gestured down the hall. With so much pent up inside, I was taking my fight training to a new level. I did not want anything like this to happen again. As it was, I felt weak and ineffective. Even at five years old, I was now stronger than my father was. My power had spiked to eleven thousand while my father has remained nicely at ten thousand. I was unaware of what was happening in the lower ranked sections.

By this point, I was going on missions not only set by my father, but also by that of Frieza. It was the first time I would ever see the tyrant up close and personal. Do you know that sick feeling in the pit of your stomach when you meet evil? I do not speak of just a slight evil that has a vendetta against your twin brother or your stepsister. I mean the feeling you get around pure, unadulterated evil. It is the feeling that makes your skin crawl and every instinct in your body screams for you to turn the other way and run as fast as you can away from it.

Bardock was already making a name for himself and that is when my father gained a message that Lord Frieza was coming. What I expected to be a tall and frightening figure, turned out to be small and rather unimpressive in size. He did not even look very scary, but Frieza's red eyes lit up when he caught sight of me. "King Vegeta, you failed to mention you had a son. You know how I hate secrets kept from me."

My father's poise grew more defensive, though I did not understand why. It was then he motioned for Nappa to take me to the training area to work more on my sparring. Frieza would not be kind. Walking up to the throne, he took a seat on the King's own seat. It was an insult on a huge scale toward my dad. However, he remained firmly in his silenced thoughts. Frieza looked over at him. "Now for your rudeness, Vegeta, I could kill your son. No, that would make you want to attack me and we can't have that."

King Vegeta stood his ground with disgust written all over his expression. Frieza pressed him further. "Here is my offer. When the boy turns six, you hand him over to me as one of my soldiers. If you do not, I will destroy your planet and with it your entire race. So King Vegeta, you can give up your son to save your planet, or you can keep your son and lose him anyway in death."

It was really no choice. As much as my father loved me, he had to protect his planet too. King Vegeta knew that if the planet were to be destroyed, there would be no chance in defeating the tyrant that had enslaved my race. Giving me up was the only option he would have, and the one that it mattered to the most had been taken from the room. That person was me. "You want my only son and I'm supposed to just hand him over? You arrogant..." King Vegeta's voice said in its deep baritone.

"You had better mind your manners Vegeta. You will find I get what I want. However, if you want to lose your planet instead, I'd be happy to oblige." The moment Frieza looked away, the warrior king's teeth would clinch and his fists would tighten. He was not strong enough to defeat Frieza, and the tyrant knew it.

Looking back down the hall, he gave a cursory glare. "Alright, you may have him." It was one or the other. He had to think of his people, but his thoughts were not friendly toward the Changeling. With that now being agreed upon, my father would watch as Frieza left our planet, sparing our world at the cost of his son. It was like bitter poison in his mouth that he could not get rid of.

I was unaware of what had transpired but Frieza soon departed. Walking back to the throne room, I looked at my father and knew something was going on. The look on his face told me more than words could. First, the hard birth had taken my mother, a weak power level took my younger brother, and now something was eating again at my father. Without words, I knew soon that I would be lost to him as well.

My last year with my father was filled with many things. He took extra time with me, teaching me the ways of the Empire. I found his teachings most valuable. What I did not know was that he was going to give me to Frieza and it was not until much later that he finally pulled me aside. "We need to talk my son."

This was not good. I could feel that twisting wrench again in the pit of my stomach. When he told me, I was furious. Logically I understood why he did, but I was his son. It had boiled down to either the planet or me. In some arrogant, twisted thought, I wished he had let Frieza destroy our world. It was a lot for my mind to take in. I wanted to be alone.

Not long before my sixth birthday, a soldier would approach my father's throne and knelt down. "Sire, I have come to ask for just a couple more days to rid this planet we've been working on."

Fire burned in King Vegeta's gaze. "You need two more days? Have you forgotten that we promised to have that planet ready for Frieza by tomorrow?"

"No Sire! We need to wait to take our other form so that we can rid the inhabitants and the full moon is two days away." Nervousness was on the soldier's every movement.

"Get lost." He stated in a bitter tone. Things were certainly not looking up now. The soldier would linger as the King stood and raised a hand. "What's wrong? You heard me." With that, a ki blast was fired.

After that soldier was dispatched, Frieza chuckled and stepped into the room. "Vegeta, you're such a brute. Those two days did not matter to me. Oh well, too late!" He gave another laugh. "You should learn to be more lenient with your subjects." Looking at the throne, he walked toward it. "You wouldn't mind if I had a seat now would you?"

Before my father could say anything, Frieza was already sitting on the throne again giving a huge insult to the King. "I take the arrangements are still made?" Frieza asked of my father about the plans to have me again.

"You can…have him." The Saiyan King stated with hesitation and the moment that Frieza looked away again, he grit his teeth and his fist again tightened. Frieza would soon rise and leave without further word. There was nothing that could be done now.

Soon after, Zorn stepped up and bowed in respect to his King. "I'd rather die than hand the prince over to him."

"I don't have a choice, Zorn. If I had two days, we might be able to win. Our day will soon come." King Vegeta stated with a tone of angered confidence.

"Yes my King." Zorn stated remaining rather quiet for now as they both left the throne room. My father was bitter, enraged, and insulted by the one tyrant that could carry out the whim any time he chose. Zorn understood this as he followed quietly behind my father.

Bardock and his crew had been sent off on a mission to Planet Kanassa. During this time my father and I were talking about why we sent our weakest to distant planets. The protection it offered from our enemies was for the survival of the race. "If you work really hard and prove yourself worthy, then perhaps someday, you will become a Super Saiyan yourself." My father's mouth tugged into a smile, and his eyes lit up.

I stood looking at the pods rocketing up toward the heavens. We sat there for a while, talking. My father was feeding my desire to know and understand the workings of the Empire. My battle skills were also impressive to any Saiyan standard and I was recently tested as the strongest upon Planet Vegeta. It was news that lifted my father's spirits.

It was not long after that Frieza returned to collect his prize. I backed away, not wanting to leave my home when my father took a firm stance toward me. "You are to go with Lord Frieza, my son."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you father." I countered back in tempered response. My father though was not yielding as he simply gave me a hardened gaze. Turning around, my skin crawled, and that sick feeling again opened in the pit of my stomach. "Father, please, let me stay with you."

Frieza looked at me. "It was agreed upon long before this moment Prince Vegeta. I am afraid you have no choice. It was either you or the planet and well, you see how you rank. To be cast out like a dog, oh dear." He laughed as I turned to my father again in frenzied question. It would be of no use. My father turned his back and I was left to the tyrant. How could this be possible? How could my own father give me away like this? They were questions that I would not understand for a long time to come.

"I don't have all day, young prince. You will be taken aboard my ship where you will be given all your necessities. You will find my generosity endless while in my service." Frieza looked back at me and from the way my dad was behaving and Frieza's words, I knew I had no choice in this matter. I do not know what angered me the most, Frieza laying claim to me, or my father not standing up and fighting for me.

Once aboard the ship, I found myself in a foreign place that I did not like. People here followed only one law, kill or be killed. They obeyed this fiendish tyrant with fear and hushed whispers, silenced when he drew near. I knew that by their expressions they knew the one I followed down the hallway was not to be crossed. When I found my room, he opened the door and allowed me in. The place was dark and a chill ran down my spine.

Combat clothes were folded and placed on my rack. A new scouter was laid upon the clothing and Frieza nudged me inside. "This is your room. I expect you changed and up to the bridge in ten minutes." He looked over his shoulder at me. "And Vegeta, you will be expected to earn your keep around here."

After he left, I looked around. This place was not a room I thought of from home. This looked more like a prison cell, or an isolation cell. Either way, I could already tell, the pleasantries were merely a façade. This was going to be a place where I had to be on guard every moment of every day.

I quickly changed and headed up to the bridge where the green-skinned alien was looking back at me with golden eyes. Next to him was an overweight pink alien covered in spiky nubs all over him. Zarbon and Dadoria was a couple of Frieza's most trusted men. When the door cycled open, they followed me within. I stood, not bowing to the one that sat in the chair before me. Little did I know his true intentions of summoning me to this room.


	5. Broken Promises

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Broken Promises**_

Frieza sat in his small chair, his tail hung over the side as he turned around. "I know you're new here, Vegeta, so let me lay down the rules. When you enter, you will bow in my presence. You will earn your keep by serving on missions. Failure to go on commanded missions will result in your death. Am I clear so far?"

I bit my tongue against the vile taste in my mouth. I was sure my father had no idea what this changeling was like. Again, that sick feeling crept over me. Pushing it down, I simply gave answer. "Yes Lord Frieza." It was all I could muster.

Frieza neared me as he gave a cold and twisted smirk. "You do as I say Vegeta, and you just might save your father and your planet. You no longer take orders from Planet Vegeta. You take your orders from me. Failure to abide my orders will not only result in your death but also the destruction of everything you know and love."

I could feel my chest tighten as he spoke of my home, my planet. The place that I had also taken deep pride in, now hinged on my obedience to this monster. Frieza would continue, his higher tenor, almost alto toned voice even had that evil twinge to it. "I know you are gifted, so I'll let you settle in to your new room and then report back to me once more. I will give you one hour. You may go now."

"Yes Lord Frieza." I stated again, and I quickly departed. I headed down to the room where I would take the cape off my old armor and pinned it to my new. Sitting down, I took it all in. I looked up at the walls looking for a window. There was none to be seen. What little I had when I came on was what I had now for my belongings. Even that was being taken from me.

I could not have known what was happening at home though. Frieza had given orders to Bardock and his team to head for Planet Meat. It would be a sabotaged mission from the start when Dadoria's pod left the launching bay of the ship. At home, news had broken that a child had been born with a power level of over ten thousand.

The Legend had been born, the most dangerous of all. King Vegeta ordered the child's death to protect our home, our world. He knew with time, that power would become devastating. Paragus would beg mercy for the child but the task was already being carried out. If there was one thing my father hated, it was arguments. He would fire off a ki blast striking Paragus, leaving him in critical condition.

At the same time Bardock was on his way home from his mission, my father was making his move. King Vegeta had gathered up several of the best fighters on our planet and started to encroach on the ship. "Frieza, we no longer work for you. We have come to stop you and your evil plans." His voice thundered in the bridge where the tyrant stayed.

"Oh really, you and what army Vegeta? Your troops are so petrified; they're actually turning blue in the face." Frieza chided, as he smiled a cruel smile.

King Vegeta turned around and then looked at the soldiers behind him. With a growl gripping his throat, he turned around and charged Frieza. With one strike, my father was killed. Soon to follow were the other Saiyan warriors that had come with him. The hour was almost up and as much as I loathed having to report, I had no choice.

On my way up, I entered the bridge, and gave a light bow, but did not maintain it. Frieza turned around and looked at me. "I have a mission for you Vegeta. There is a small planet that needs to be cleansed of its inhabitants. You have five days to get the job done. This is a commanded mission and I expect it to be followed. In addition, Vegeta, next time, make sure you hold that bow until dismissed. I would hate to have to reprimand you for such insolent behavior."

"Yes Lord Frieza." I stated with disgust evident on my voice. Reporting to the launching bay, I was given a pod that would be mine. Getting in, I closed the door and put in the given coordinates. As soon as I was off the ship, I looked to my home world. The crimson planet beneath was marbled with white clouds. Little did I know that it would be the last time I would see my world, my home, intact as my pod raced across the blackened fabric of space.

Upon Bardock's return, he had been having visions of Frieza's treachery. Bardock's son, Kakarrot was launched to a planet called Earth just as the father was returning. It was to be a backwater world, a mud ball of a planet. It would prove the perfect training grounds for a Saiyan. My life though was about to change forever and it was not going to be for the better. Shortly after Bardock challenged Frieza, the tyrant threw a massive blast at Planet Vegeta.

With that laughter and gloating, Bardock would indicate that his son would live on to defeat Frieza when the time was right. Muttered out in the void of space, his last words were not known. Then that blast hit my home. The planet shuddered under the massive attack. Earthquakes would violently split the crust. Fires and whirlwinds would rage out of control as Saiyans scrambled for their lives. Screams of a horrific proportion would ring through the buckling cities.

From space, it was easy to see the planet starting to fracture and split. They spewed the molten mantle from beneath the crust into towering walls of fire and lava. Smoke would choke out the light of the two suns as the planet was thrust into the sudden throes of death. Even at its end, Planet Vegeta, my home, was trying to fight back. Storms raged out of control, tearing down even the sturdiest of the buildings.

Wracked with agony from the blast, the energy finally found the core of the planet and the entire crust seemed to bulge and groan. The planet heaved as if trying to gasp for breath the heart of the planet was constricted and thrown off balance. Planet Vegeta struggled against a losing battle as the heart was pierced and as if in slow motion, one last breath, one last upheaval was given. Twisted, contorted, the earthquakes splintered the planet further, trying to allow the pulsating and dying heart room to breathe.

The crust thrust upwards, creating mountains that scraped the skies, like a hand reaching for another to grab it and pull it back to safety. Finally, the planet started to collapse in on itself. The crushing and breaking crust would retract like water in a pond, with the final ripples spreading outward in waves. It constricted tightly, trying to protect its now open core until finally, it happened. In one massive and spectacular show of splendor, the once proud planet exploded in a fiery disc of rock, rubble, and much more. Our once brilliant jewel in the heavens was now nothing more than debris scattered in complete organized chaos across our known orbit around the two suns.

My mission during this time was nearly completed. Three days had passed, and around me lay bodies of darker green-fleshed aliens. A circular pattern was thrust out from all directions from me. I sat eating a crunchy breadstick as the transmitter in my scouter crackled to life. "Prince Vegeta, can you read me? Vegeta, come in."

I swallowed my bite of food and seeing as how this person was not going to be leaving me alone, I replied. "Go ahead." I stated in an irritated tone.

"Lord Vegeta, we regret having to tell you but Planet Vegeta is no more. A l...large asteroid struck it and destroyed it. As far as we know you are the last known survivor." The dispatcher on the other end stammered.

The words hit me like a shot to the heart. Shock was quick to set in. My planet was gone. My people were far more advanced than this. "You're certain?" I asked in urgent want to know the truth.

"Yes Sir. Lord Frieza sends his condolences. Would you like to send a reply back?" He came back with a twinge of fear on his voice. Frieza had to be there, listening in.

"No, no reply." I replied with affirmation in my tone. When the transmitter clicked off in the scouter, I took a moment to let the information sink in. It had to be a lie. I remembered seeing my home before disappearing into the black void, but there was no asteroid looming about. To confirm my thoughts, we had dealt with asteroids before. The Saiyans were able to handle any space rock that came our way. It would only take one or at most two to destroy that kind of threat to our world. Frieza had to know more than he was letting on. Sooner or later, I knew, the truth would come out.

I took my time the next two days on that planet. I knew there were other survivors. We had sent out young babies like Kakarrot before the destruction of my home. I knew that much to be a lie. Also Nappa was out on a mission as well. Who knew how many of us actually survived?

When I returned to Frieza's craft I was pointed to the direction of my room and I went without argument. The past few days were hard enough. Crying or showing emotion here, would only end up with a bad situation turning worse. When I was allowed back out again, I would head straight for the training room and through the window, the guards would watch. This was a good anger outlet, but even the Saibamen were getting too easy to defeat.

I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that my home was gone. Maybe it was for the best that I did not see my home after the destruction. What would I have seen? Would it be nothing more than rock, debris, and perhaps small remnants of what was? It would be nothing more than a graveyard and my father had told me that we as Saiyans were not to speak of the dead so that they can rest peacefully.

There was to be no mention of my father after this. I would not instigate such a conversation and with the sore reminder still lingering in the pit of my stomach I knew I was trapped here. Like it or not, I had to now abide the tyrant that had destroyed my home. I knew Frieza had the power to destroy it. So far, lips were tightly sealed and I was being kept isolated. Frieza however had nothing to keep his word with toward me now. It was this fact alone that set me on edge.

Frieza summoned me again up to the bridge, but this time, I could tell by the undertone that something was going to happen. My tail cinched tightly around my waist as if in knowing anticipation of what this was about, even though I had no inkling. So far, Frieza had been relatively civil for a tyrant. Now, the game had changed. There was nothing to hold Frieza in check with, no bartering chip to use in negotiation.

As I walked in, Zarbon and Dadoria would immediately attack and shove me to the cold floor of the ship. Struggling to rise up, I found myself effectively pinned as Frieza came near. "Now that your planet is gone, you are my soldier, my fighter." Fighting to get back up, Frieza would place his foot down on the back of my neck. "You work for me now. So far I am impressed with your record. Normally such an impression would result in the death of the soldier. You on the other hand, I will make an exception for."

With my teeth grit, and me being pinned down, I had no means of fighting back. "Tell me, Lord Frieza, was it you? Was it you that destroyed my home, my people?"

Frieza only chuckled. "What does it matter that a barrel of monkeys was wiped out of existence with just a single explosion? You of all people should know it does not matter how it is done, so long as the job is done. You never had a chance to save your people, much less your father. That's it Vegeta, let the anger all out. I can't have you running wild in my ship now can I? Until further notice, you will be kept in your room, until you learn your place here amongst my other soldiers. Zarbon, Dadoria, please see him to his room and make sure no one else sees him but the three of us."

"Yes, Lord." Zarbon stated in a cool manner. Lifting me off the floor with relative ease, they forced me down the halls. Their grip was tight, painfully digging into my arms as they drug me to my room. Once I was in, they threw me roughly to the floor, closed the door and locked me in. I pounded on the door, throwing ki blasts at it, but nothing seemed to work. I would not know how long I was to be in here, trapped in this room. In a way I was glad, but now my isolation would be complete. Frieza had ordered that I was not to have contact with anyone other than him and his two lackeys.


End file.
